Some vehicles are equipped with locking compartments or locking safes to store valuables. These locking safes are traditionally located within a console of the vehicle (e.g. center console, trunk console) or a glovebox compartment. Such conventional locking safe systems can easily be removed, detached, or stolen from the vehicle. Thus, although the locking and protection systems of conventional in-vehicle locking safes provide some protection, they can be readily removed, dislodged, or otherwise detached from the vehicle to be later breached or opened at another place and/or time. In view of these drawbacks, the present disclosure provides systems, methods and apparatus for providing an in-vehicle locking safe system with novel detachment resistant and/or breach resistant security features.
The figures are not intended to be exhaustive or to limit the invention to the precise form disclosed. It should be understood that the invention can be practiced with modification and alteration, and that the disclosed technology be limited only by the claims and the equivalents thereof.